Touhou: Nocturne for the Scarlet Lovers
by darkbeetlebot
Summary: Everyone has their own rendition of the characters from Touhou. This is mine.
1. Chapter 1

**/**

**ATTENTION:**

**The following fanfic contains the pairing of remilia and flandre.**

**If you are not here for that, then I don't recommend reading any further.**

**The following fanfic also (obviously) contains: yuri, ecchi, incest, coarse language, gore, violence and other suggestive themes.**

**reader discretion is advised.**

**WARNING ENDS HERE**

**/**

It started as a rainy day in Gensokyo, everybody was being droopy and were aggravated that they had nothing to do.

One group in particular had no problem with it: the residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. They all were doing their usual jobs, Meiling slept in the rain outside the front gate, Sakuya was busy cleaning the mansion, Patchouli was writing and reading in the library, Flandre stayed cooped up in her room doing who knows what, but Remilia didn't act like the usual.

She just aimlessly walked through the numerous hallways of the mansion, looking at her feet with a concerned look.

Sakuya noticed that she was acting strange and asked, "Mistress, are you O.K.? you don't seem to be like yourself.".

Remilia looked up and snapped at her, "Nothing's wrong, quite asking!". Sakuya flinched a little and Remilia looked down again and said, "I'm sorry, sakuya. I've just been a little..." but stopped and quickly walked away.

Remilia went back into her bedroom and Faceplanted into the queen-sized bed. She glanced at the wall clock above the door, it was only around 7:00 P.M., but she wished it was later.

Patchouli came through the door just then and asked, "What's wrong, Remilia? Sakuya told me you weren't acting normal."

Remilia said nothing, but curled on the bed into a fetal position.

Patchouli sat next to her and said, "come on, I know something's wrong. you can't hide that.". Remilia still didn't talk. Patchouli then got up and walked out of the room saying, "I'll get us something to eat."

Patchouli came back with two maids carrying two plates of food: one with a dead rabbit for Remilia and one with fish soup for Patchouli.

After eating, Patchouli asked Remilia, "So are you ready to talk yet?"

Remilia sighed a little and said, "...yes..." and looked toward Patchouli. She could see the worry in Remilia's eyes.

She sat the bowl of soup down and thought to herself, "_I have a bad feeling about this_"

Remilia started while looking down at her feet, "Last night, I had this dream...i'm not going to lie, it was disturbing." and clenched her fists while gritting her teeth "In it, I was standing in the main hall of the mansion with Flandre in a pool of blood and gore. I couldn't make out much of it, but I saw these _things _everywhere. they had no form, they were just shadows. I looked at my dress and there was blood all over it, it was torn and my hands were covered in blood.

I looked at Flandre and she was cowering, hanging on to my feet while shaking like she was scared out of her mind." Remilia then started to tear up "It was then I noticed that she was severely injured.

I tried to move but couldn't, she then looked up at me and she said something. there was no sound, though. I could only make out the word 'help'. She collapsed to the floor and the figures disappeared.

I crouched down and held Flandre and with her last bit of strength, she kissed me on the cheek..." Remilia then started crying "And that was it. The dream carried on for another minute before I woke up."

Patchouli's pupils shrunk just by the hearing of it. She then commented, "You've always had disturbing dreams, but this one..."

and then shivered. Remilia then laid down on the bed and quietly said, "I need to get some rest..."

Patchouli left without saying anything, she went back to her library and sat at a desk.

She started pondering on what the dream meant when just seconds later, Sakuya came in and asked, "So what happened?"

Patchouli turned to Sakuya and said, "Sit down, it's a long story."

After explaining, Sakuya buried her face into her hands and said, "That poor..." but stopped and looked up at patchouli "what does it mean?"

Patchouli replied, "I don't know yet, but if it happens again, we'll need to figure that out quickly."

She got up and walked foward a little then said, "In the meantime, check on Flandre and make sure nothing weird is going on with her. If something is wrong, we'll have a serious case on our hands."

Sakuya quickly left without saying a thing.

After arriving at the huge, reinforced door to Flandre's room, Sakuya pushed the door open slowly and looked to see Flandre sitting at the desk next to her bed drawing something.

Flandre looed over her shoulder and looked at Sakuyafor a second before asking, "_What_?"

Sakuya scratched the back of her head and answered, "I was told to check on you, make sure nothing was wrong, that's all."

Flandre returned to drawing and said, "_Nothing's wrong_."

Sakuya walked over to Flandre to see what she was drawing, she was surprised when she saw that it was a very impressive ink drawing of Remilia.

Sakuya smiled and asked, "you really miss her, don't you?"

Flandre finished the drawing and taped it onto the wall above her and stepped back.

She took a handful of makeshift darts and threw them in a buckshot at the drawing.

Sakuya was shocked by this contradiction and asked, "W-Why did you-?" but was cut off by Flandre yelling, "Get out!"

Sakuya left in confusion of how Flandre acted, then glanced back through the door to see Flandre taking the picture off of the wall and staring at it before saying something inaudible from Sakuya's perspective then kissing the picture.

After about an hour or two, Patchouli returned to Remilia's room to see her sitting up on the bed in a cold sweat, breathing heavily while staring at the ground.

She walked over to Remilia and asked, "It happened again, didn't it?"

Remilia nodded her head.

Patchouli headed out of the door and said, "I'll get Sakuya, don't move just yet."

She returned with Sakuya who was holding a wet towel.

Remilia then said, "It was different this time..." and laid down while Sakuya placed the towel on her head.

Remilia then explained, "This time..." and then she gasped.

Patchouli and Sakuya leaned closer to her and Patchouli asked, "What's wrong, did you discover something?"

Remilia then smiled and said, "There just dreams, they don't mean anything."

Sakuya then said, "I need to tell you something."

Remilia and Patchouli looked at her with question.

Sakuya continued, "When I went to check on Flandre, she said that nothing was wrong, but...then she took a drawing she made of you, mistress, and threw a handful of darts at it and yelled at me to leave...but when I glanced back before leaving the room, she was kissing the picture."

Patchouli then smirked and said, "sounds like she's hiding something..." and chuckled.

Remilia glared at Patchouli and said, "And what are you implying?"

Sakuya and Patchouli laughed a little and then left without saying anything else.


	2. Chapter 2

**/**

**ATTENTION:**

**The following fanfic contains the pairing of remilia and flandre.**

**If you are not here for that, then I don't recommend reading any further.**

**The following fanfic also (obviously) contains: yuri, ecchi, incest, coarse language, gore, violence and other suggestive themes.**

**reader discretion is advised.**

**WARNING ENDS HERE**

**/**

Several days had passed since Remilia's nightmares.

She had gotten over them for the most part, but still wondered what they could have meant. She spent so much time wondering, though, that she had not spoken to almost anybody in the past days.

She had sat at her throne after about a half an hour of pacing back and forth in front of it, when Sakuya walked into the room and bowed to Remilia saying, "Mistress, excuse me for interrupting your thoughts, but I must tell you." and stood back up "I must advise that you pay a little more attention to Flandre, you haven't spoken to her in weeks and I think she's starting to resent us. In fact, she destroyed the food that I brought to her not too long ago and made outrageous claims while doing so."

Remilia stood up and said, "Sakuya, muster up as much courage as possible and go tell her that I will meet her later today."

Sakuya bowed again and walked out the door.

Remilia also left but instead headed to the library to meet with Patchouli.

When she got there, she saw Patchouli reading a book while leaning against a bookshelf.

She walked over to Patchouli and said, "Patche, I need that book without the title. you know, the red one."

Patchouli smirked and said, "Oh, you need _that _book? What for?"

and walked a few aisles down then turned and quickly pulled a red book from behind two others and handed it to Remilia.

She walked back to the place where she was reading and said, "just don't let anyone see it and bring it back when you're done." Remilia nodded and left.

When she got back to her throne room, Remilia got the book out and started to skim through it until she found what she was looking for, then read for a few hours.

When she finished, she slammed the book shut and quickly ran to the library.

She gave the book to Patchouli who commented, "You read that rather quickly." but went unheard as Remilia left right as she handed the book over.

Just as she left, Marisa suddenly bursted into the library and flew next to a very annoyed Patchouli and said, "Hey, what's up Patche?" then sweeped the red book out of Patchouli's hands and asked, "And what is this nameless book? Ze?"

Patchouli snatched the book back and yelled, "One: who let you in here, and two: why do you keep saying 'ze'?"

Marisa ignored the questions and continued trying to steal the book.

Meanwhile, Remilia was facing towards the door to Flandre's room. Her heart was pumping rapidly in fear of what she might see in there. But without further waiting, she pushed the door open, but the room was surprisingly clean, but there was no trace of Flandre.

She looked around frantically for her, when Flandre suddenly grabbed her from behind and yelled, "Onee-sama!" in a cheerful voice.

She turned Remilia around and said, "You really came! You're really visiting me!"

Remilia gave a wide smile to see her sister alive as relief from the nasty dreams she'd had a few nights before.

She then lost her smile and asked Flandre, "Flan, you don't hate me for everything i've done, do you?"

Flandre looked confused at Remilia and said, "What made you think that?"

Remilia dazed off for a second and answered, "Nothing, I guess i'm just guilty."

Flandre then looked cheerfully and asked, "guilty for what? You're a great onee-sama!"

This brought a tear to Remilia's eyes and she hugged Flandre tightly while smiling and said, "Never leave me, Flan."

Flandre didn't know what to think, so she just hugged Remilia back.

Remilia soon let go and said, "Well, I guess I should be doing what I came here to do."

Remilia then glanced at the wall clock and muttered, "No, it's too late for that..." then started to ponder a bit and finally asked, "Flan, how would you like to sleep with _me_ tonight?".

Flandre was thrilled to hear this and started to jump up and down screaming.

Remilia then grabbed her and said, "But only if you can control yourself."

Just as soon as she said that, Flandre stopped in place and smiled innocently.

Remilia then looked up and said, "For now, get ready. Were going to take a walk."

Flandre smiled widely and kissed Remilia on the cheek, which made her blush lightly.

Remilia then walked out to meet Sakuya standing outside the door.

Sakuya smiled at Remilia and said, "So it went well?"

Remilia turned to Sakuya and said, "Flan is going outside today, so you should get an extra parasol for her." and walked away leaving Sakuya mentally panicking.

After a few minutes, Flandre came out of her room and Sakuya led her to Remilia who was waiting at the front door for her.

Sakuya handed an open parasol to Flandre and said, "be sure to keep this above you at all times." then opened a second and stood next to Remilia holding it above her as she opened the door.

They walked outside to the front gate to find Meiling surprisingly alert at her post.

She waved at the Scarlets as they walked off into the distance yelling, "HAVE FUN YOU GUYS!" louder and louder the farther away they got.

After a while, they finally reached a nearby human village.

The people there were surprised to see Flandre there, so surprised that they all stood frozen in place when they saw her.

Flandre tugged on Remilia's sleeve and asked her, "Why are they all looking at me funny?"

Remilia simply answered, "They've never seen you with me before."

Flandre then looked confused and asked, "Then why do they look so scared?"

Remilia looked around and noticed that they didn't look scared, but disgusted instead.

She then glanced back at Flandre who looked annoyed that they were staring.

All suddenly fell silent and a strange man walked closer to them, crouched down, and said, "It's been a while since your last visit, Remilia. Now who's this?" and pointed at Flandre.

Remilia smiled and answered, "That's my little sister, Flandre."

The man gasped and argued, "Wait, but isn't she banned from even setting foot outside the mansion?"

Remilia looked down with her eyes closed and said, "That would regularly be the case, but I've decided to treat her to something special. Besides, Flan's much more controlled these days."

The man nodded and said, "Well, I guess your here-"

but was cut off by Remilia saying, "I'm here to get a few things before we head off any further, maybe let Flan talk to someone besides me and Sakuya." Remilia then looked where Flandre was, but she wasn't there.

She then noticed that Flandre had already started to walk towards a well in the center of the village.

Flandre looked down the well in curiosity then screamed, "ONEE-SAMA!"

Just then, Remilia and Sakuya ran over to Flandre and Remilia asked, "What, is something wrong?"

Flandre then quietly asked, "What's this thing?"

Remilia simply answered, "That's called a well."

Flandre then asked, "What does it do?"

Remilia answered again, "It gets water from underground using a bucket."

Flandre stared at the bucket hanging slightly down from a rope.

She held her hand out and said, "Kyuu~!"

Remilia and Sakuya then panicked and ducked for cover as the bucket suddenly bursted into flames.

Remilia got up and quickly dragged Flandre away.

After doing all that they needed to do in the human village, Remilia, Flandre, and Sakuya left with just a leather sack of supplies.

They travelled to the top of a hill that overlooked the human village and even the mansion, just as the sun was about to set.

Remilia took the sack of supplies and laid out a large peice of cloth over the grass.

She sat down on the cloth and patted a spot next to her while looking at Flandre and said, "Sit down, Flan."

They stared off at the view until Sakuya commented, "It's beutiful, isn't it mistress?"

Remilia looked up at sakuya and replied, "Yes...I guess it is."

Remilia then stood up and said, "We should probably be getting back soon. We don't want to endanger anybody, namely Sakuya."

Sakuya agreed, "Yes, this is about the time youkai start coming out."

Remilia sighed and complained, "I had much more planned too, oh well, I guess we can do everything another day."

With that, they left for home.

When they got back to the mansion, it was already night, and Meiling had once again fell asleep at the front gate.

Sakuya walked over and slapped her, which didn't wake her up.

She kept slapping meiling while telling Remilia, "Go inside for now, this may take a while."

They went inside and Remilia put the parasols up to see that Flandre had wondered off somewhere.

She looked around yelling out for Flandre, but she didn't come.

When she went to her bedroom, she found Flandre bouncing on her bed.

Flandre smiled at her and asked, "Onee-sama, are you-?"

Remilia quickly answered, "No, we still need to eat for today."

Flandre looked disappointed at first, but then cheerfully said, "O.K.!" and tilted her head in a cute way.

Remilia smiled and asked , "So, Flan, what should we have?"

Flandre started to think for a minute and answered, "I don't really care."

After thinking for a while, the sisters gave up and told Sakuya, who had finished punishing Meiling, to surprise them.

This wasn't the brightest idea, as Sakuya made an odd dish, completely devoid of any specific form.

The strangest part, was that it actually tasted good, but smelled like rotting corpse.

In curiosity, Remilia asked Sakuya, "What on earth is this?"

Once again, that was not a good choice.

Sakuya answered, "It's a dish I used to make before I came here, it's made of the corpses of my prey!"

Remilia was shocked to hear this and said, "Sakuya, I had no idea you were so...resourceful..." as she thought "_that's really dark to tell the truth..._"

When Remilia and Flandre got back to Remilia's bedroom, she said out loud, "Well that was an awkward meal..."

Flandre laid down on the bed and said, "Well at least it was good."

Remilia agreed, "And I wouldn't want to see what would happen if anyone criticized something special from Sakuya." then thought to herself, "_Especially something from her childhood..._" but snapped out of it and said, "Well I don't really feel like going out tonight, so we can stay up and do something...like a game."

It was at that point Remilia knew the word "game" wasn't really the best choice of words, so she quickly retracted the statement with, "I mean, like a board game! Yeah, a board game!"

But Flandre rejected the idea and said, "How about we do something mischeivous..." and gave a sadistic smile.

Remilia stuttered, "W-What do you mean 'm-mischeivous'?"

Just then, Flandre rose up and started to laugh while Remilia slowly backed away.

At that same time, Patchouli thought to herself while she was in the library, "_Why do I suddenly have this strange feeling that something is about to go wrong?_"

It took a while, but Remilia and Patchouli eventually managed to calm Flandre down.

Remilia noticed the time when they had done so and told Flandre, "Flan, I think it's about time to go to bed, so go get your pajamas while I change in here."

Flandre rushed out of the room and returned in just a few seconds.

Remilia hadn't even gotten her pajamas out of the dresser before she came back.

What really shocked Remilia, though, was that Flandre then started to change with a second thought right in front of Remilia.

Remilia then yelled, "Flan, you can't just do that in front of your sibling!"

Flandre looked at her with her close off and said, "But that's _why_ it's O.K.!"

Remilia covered her eyes and yelled, "Just put some clothes on, Flan!"

After they finished awkwardly changing, Remilia climbed into her bed as Flandre did at the same time.

Flandre curled up into a ball next to Remilia, who blushed a little.

Remilia stayed laying awake while Flandre fell asleep rather quickly.

She thought to herself as she laid there, "_I wonder, what could Flan have been thinking then? More importantly, what could that dream have meant? ...I'm afraid of sleeping now all because of them..._"

Just then, Flandre immediately woke up and sat up on the bed breathing heavily.

Remilia realised what that meant and asked, "Flan, what happened?" and placed her hands on Flandre's shoulders.

Flandre looked back at Remilia and started to tear up.

She then suddenly hugged Remilia and said, "Onee-sama...I..."

then started to kiss her on the cheek repeatedly.

Flandre easily forced Remilia tdown and then kissed her on the lips and stuck her tongue in, swirling it around passionately.

Remilia blushed dark red as she was being kissed by her sister.

Flandre let go of the kiss after a few seconds, rose up looking into Remilia's eyes and said, "...I love you, Onee-sama..."

Remilia, still blushing, asked, "Flan... what...was-?" but was interrupted by Flandre kissing her again while hugging her at the same time.

She parted for just a moment and started to tear up even more then said quietly, "I can't lose you, promise you'll stay Onee-sama! I love you!"

Remilia was too shocked to move but said, "I love you too, Flan-."

Flandre interrupted her asking, "But do you love me in _that_ way?"

Remilia stared for a minute then closed her eyes and smiled, she opened her eyes after a thinking for a second and replied, "I always have, Flan."

They then started kissing again, with just a moment to catch their breath every ten or so seconds.

This carried on for about an hour before one of the maid staff came in and saw them on top of each other; in their underwear.

The maid quietly left with a surprised experession and Remilia turned to Flandre and said, "W-We should probably go to bed now."

Flandre laid down next to Remilia and asked, "Can we sleep together more often, Onee-sama?"

Remilia thought for a second and answered, "Yes, definitely."

They both went to sleep soundly that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**/**

**ATTENTION:**

**The following fanfic contains the pairing of remilia and flandre.**

**If you are not here for that, then I don't recommend reading any further.**

**The following fanfic also (obviously) contains: yuri, ecchi, incest, coarse language, gore, violence and other suggestive themes.**

**reader discretion is advised.**

**WARNING ENDS HERE**

**/**

The next morning, Remilia woke up with Flandre next to her.

She remembered what had happened last night, then realized she was still in her underwear.

She quickly put her usual clothes on and walked out of the room without making a sound and proceeded to her throne room.

Flandre woke up a minute later but was disappointed to see Remilia laying there.

She put on her own clothes and left the room, but then went strait to her own room.

On the way, the maid staff that she passed by gave her and odd look of shock and disgust.

Remilia noticed them giving her a look too and suspected the maid that walked in on her and Flandre the other night had told the others.

While she was thinking of exactly how to react to all of this, Sakuya quietly entered the room.

She bowed before Remilia and said, "Mistress, I must ask you-" but was cut off by Remilia commanding, "Hurry up, Sakuya, I've got things to do."

Sakuya hesitantly continued, "Is it true that you and the young mistress..." and stalled for a second "...kiss?"

Remilia confidently replied with a solid, "No, who told you such myths?"

Sakuya hesitated and thought, "_If I tell her...I wonder what would happen, but I'm sure someone would be punished..._"

She looked up at Remilia and answered, "I don't know who started it, I only overheard the others talking about it."

Remilia was dissatisfied with the answer, so she glared at Sakuya suspiciously.

Sakuya recognized the glare having seen it many times and left apologizing, "I'm sorry to waste your time, mistress..."

Minutes after Sakuya's question, Remilia settled to tell Patchouli what had happened in hopes that she could help.

When she went to look for Patchouli, she wasn't in the library.

Apparently, she decided to practice reciting spells from her grimoire behind the mansion.

Remilia found Patchouli sleeping under a tree in the back, so she walked over to her and crouched down.

Patchouli woke up almost immediately and asked, "What is it Remilia?" to which Remilia complained, "You know, you don't have to call me by my full name, just call me Remi for short."

Patchouli stared and said, "I prefer full names, but besides that, why are you here?"

Remilia explained to Patchouli what happened then asked, "What should I do, Patche? Nobody else can know about this, the only reason I'm telling you is because I know you're mature!".

Patchouli thought for a moment and answered, "Well, just make sure it wasn't an accident. If it was, then there is no need for alarm...however..." Remilia yelled, panicking, "However, what?"

Patchouli stopped for a second to stare sternly at Remilia then continued, "There could be some real complications. Either way, you aren't going to be able to keep this a secret, they're going to find out the truth sooner or later."

Remilia rose up and said with a stutter, "Well, t-thanks Patche...oh, by the way..." and looked down at her feet "that night, I didn't have any nightmares. In fact, I actually had a really good dream." then walked away.

Patchouli wandered about this for a minute after Remilia left and her pupils shrank as she realized, "Oh, crap..."

Remilia busted through the mansion's front door, scaring the very being out of everyone there, then flew frantically down the hallways of the mansion until she reached Flandre's room.

She then skidded a short distance to a complete stop and quietly walked over to and knocked on the door.

Flandre opened the door and yelled, "Onee-sama!" in a high pitched squeel.

Remilia grabbed Flandre's shoulders and said, "Flan, I need to talk to you for a second." and they both walked into the room and sat on the bed.

They looked at each other for a while before Remilia finally asked, "Flan, was last night just an accident or was it really-?" Flandre interrupted her again saying, "It was no accident...I've loved you ever since we were kids, I've just never had a chance to say it."

Remilia quivered her breath a little and said, "O.K., I understand...it's just..."

Flandre got closer and asked, "What is it, Onee-sama?"

Remilia looked Flandre in the eye and said, "...I'm not sure about any of this."

Flandre put on a quirky smile and said, "You've never had someone love you, have you?"

Remilia blushed a bit and yelled, "It's not like that, I mean, you're my sister! It's just kind of weird is all."

Flandre lightly embraced Remilia and said, "There's nothing wrong, Onee-sama. I'll even show you..." then leaned closer with a seductive look.

Remilia instantly got up and said, "Not right now, Flan." then left.

Remilia returned to Patchouli who was still resting behind the mansion.

They sat down and Remilia explained what Flandre said, she then said, "I'm actually starting to think that last night was a complicated way for Flan to confess."

Patchouli agreed and said, "So it wasn't an accident, that's worrying. The question is, though, do _you _really love _her_ in the same way or was that an accidental proclomation that sprung from the moment?"

Remilia froze for a second and couldn't respond.

Patchouli answered for her, "You _do_, Remilia. You just either don't know it or are too ignorant to listen to yourself!".

Remilia looked angrily at Patchouli and yelled, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?".

Patchouli stood up and sternly yelled back, "What do you think that dream meant?".

Remilia froze again and looked at her hands.

Patchouli continued, "You said that the dreams grew more instense and detailed before you slept with Flandre, then they stopped. The first time it showed that you wouldn't be able to stay away from her in a literal manner then they grew to show that you actually were in love with her! Also a literal meaning!"

Patchouli then pointed at Remilia and said, "Now how you will handle this situation, is what I wonder. Well? How will you?"

Remilia looked at Patchouli and answered, "I'll try to keep this from everyone, nobody will know and it will be our secret...".

Just then, Patchouli slapped Remilia and yelled, "Get a hold of yourself!".

Remilia put her hand on Patchouli and said, "Thank you, I needed that." then tried again, "Fine, I'll find a way to break this to everyone and meanwhile, show Flandre my..." then gulped "...love."

Patchouli smiled and said, "That's better. But you still don't know how hard it is to negotiate with you." then patted Remilia on the back and said, "It'll take a while, but I know that you'll do it somehow."

Remilia then started to walk away but turned back and yelled, "Don't let me forget that I owe you, Patche!"

Remilia returned to the mansion calmly and called Sakuya over.

Sakuya immediately ran over to Remilia's side and asked, "What is it, mistress?"

Remilia smiled confidently and commanded, "I want you to get the supplies we didn't get to use yesterday, get Flandre and tell her to gather these things..." then handed Sakuya a piece of paper and continued "...then finally get two large parasols."

Remilia then walked over to one of the maids and said, "You, find the one responsible for telling everyone that me and Flandre kissed and bring her to my throne."

She walked back to her throne and waited.

Not but several minutes later, the maid that walked in on Remilia and Flandre was shoved into the throne room where Remilia sat with a sadistic smile.

She laughed a little and said, "You, I'm going to teach you to knock before you walk into a room..."

The woman trembled in fear as she grobbled lower than should be possible.

Flandre bursted through the door with a large pack and yelled, "I'm ready, Onee-sama!"

Remilia peered at Flandre and said, "Flan, what good timing! I want you to punish this woman before we leave."

Without a second thought, Flandre dropped the pack and loomed over the woman, who shreiked and begged, "I'm sorry, I'll never do it again, I swear!"

Flandre didn't hesitate, though to pick up the girl and throw her into the ground as hard as possible, even making her bounce into the wall next to the door.

The maid limped slowley out of the room as Flandre slowly followed behind then finally shot her with a danmaku, sending her flying in a ball of flame and smoke towards the end of the hallway.

Patchouli was standing near where the maid landed when she did.

She looked down the hallway to see Flandre standing with a smile on her face.

Patchouli then gasped and slowly jogged towards Flandre yelling, "Stop, Flandre! You're going to burn the house down!"

Just then, Remilia walked out of the throne room and noticed Patchouli, to whom she then smiled at.

Patchouli scratched her head and asked, "O.K., can someone please tell me what's happening?"

Remilia walked closer and answered, "I decided to discipline my subordinates a little, you know, show them just who's in charge and what happens when you defy that person." then Flandre grabbed the large pack and joined Remilia and Sakuya, who had just shown up, and Remilia continued "Now if you'll excuse us, we have a trip to take."

Remilia and Flandre then took the two umbrellas that Sakuya had brought and Remilia told her, "If we don't come back tomarrow, come looking for us." and the two sisters walked off outside.

Patchouli turned to Sakuya and asked, "Do they just do whatever they want? Taking a trip isn't really the best thing to be doing right now..."

Sakuya shrugged and answered, "I know, but they would encase me in gold if I ever questioned them..."

They both looked off for a moment and Patchouli asked, "I really hope you don't mean that literally..."

Sakuya then assured her, "Yes, unfortunately."


	4. Chapter 4

**/**

**ATTENTION:**

**The following fanfic contains the pairing of remilia and flandre.**

**If you are not here for that, then I don't recommend reading any further.**

**The following fanfic also (obviously) contains: yuri, ecchi, incest, coarse language, gore, violence and other suggestive themes.**

**reader discretion is advised.**

**WARNING ENDS HERE**

**/**

An hour after leaving, Remilia and Flandre arrived at the same hill they had visited before.

Remilia turned to Flandre and said, "Alright, let's set up her...".

Flandre looked confused and asked, "What are we doing Onee-san?".

Remilia threw her hand into the air and answered, "Were going to spend a night in the wilderness, alone so that we can bond like real sisters.".

Flandre smiled and looked at Remilia and said, "Or lovers...".

There was an awkward silence for a moment until Remilia broke it, "Um...sure, let's just set up for later.".

After setting up their shelter, which was a rather large tent, Remilia grabbed Flandre's arm and said, "Now come with me.".

She pulled Flandre into a nearby forested area and started walking with her.

Flandre looked up at Remilia then gave her a big smile then started to rub against her arm.

Remilia looked down at Flandre, blushed, and thought, "_Am I really in love with her?_" but shrugged it off and continued walking.

They walked strait through the forest for a while when Remilia suddenly stopped.

Flandre looked up at her and asked, "What's wron-?" but Remilia interrupted, "Flan, what was it like being locked up for 495 years?"

Flandre was surprised by the question but still answered, "It was really lonely. The only person I ever got to see was Sakuya when she fed me."

Remilia stayed silent for a second then said, "You probably had a lot of time to think. Didn't you?"

Flandre stil felt a little uncomfortable but answered, "Yes...and all I thought about was-"

Remilia put her finger over Flandre's lip and said, "Don't say anything else."

Flandre pushed her finger away and asked, "But why?"

Remilia just smiled then looked at Flandre and said, "Let's go, just a little further."

Flandre followed Remilia while thinking, "_What is she thinking right now?_"

After a while, Remilia pointed forward and yelled, "Look, Flan!"

She pointed at a huge tree in the center of a small clearing.

Flandre looked at it in wonder then asked, "What is it?" and Remilia answered, "It's a tree I found a few weeks ago, but look at the bottom of the trunk!"

Flandre saw a band wrapped around it with peices of what looked like paper sticking out and asked, "What does that mean?"

Remilia walked up to the tree and answered, "The tree is possesed."

Flandre smiled and asked, "Then can I destroy it?"

Remilia looked irritated and asked, "Why do you destroy everything, Flan? Also, no you can't."

They stayed silent, staring at the tree for a moment until Flandre asked, "Why are we here?"

Remilia stiffened trying think of a reason and asked, "What do you mean?"

Flandre lost her smile and said, "Staring at the tree...it's so boring. What's the point of it?"

Remilia turned to Flandre and asked, "Isn't it pretty?"

Flandre just shrugged.

Remilia was irritated by the action and complained, "Well what do you suppose we do?"

Flandre gave a strange grin, which worried Remilia.

Back at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Patchouli was sitting in her library, not reading but instead just staring at the ceiling thinking, "_What could those two be doing right now? It's really boring without those two around...oh well, at least it's peaceful._"

Sakuya then interrupted her thoughts, "Peaceful? Even with the knowledge of the young mistress running free outside?"

Patchouli was shocked and asked, "How did you know what I was thinking?"

Sakuya looked disappointedly and answered, "You were speaking your thoughts aloud again..."

Patchouli then proceeded to bash her head repeatedly into the nearest bookcase.

Sakuya eventually stopped her after a minute or two.

Before Sakuya left, she heard Patchouli gasp loudly and when she turned around to look, saw that Patchouli had froze completely.

Sakuya asked Patchouli what was wrong and she answered, "I just got a terrible feeling."

Sakuya knew what it might be but still asked, Patchouli didn't answer but instead said, "Go make us some tea."

After finishing the tea, Patchouli stared intensely at Sakuya then said, "Now I'm going to go rest, you should too." then walked away.

Sakuya's eyebrow twitched and she yelled, "What! You can't just leave me in suspense like this!"

Patchouli looked back and said, "Yes I can. I have the ability to." and continued walking.

Sakuya was about to leave until she remembered what she had come to ask, then did, "Patchouli, wait! How is the girl doing? you know, the one the young mistress almost killed?"

Patchouli grinned and said, "She got what was coming to her..."

Sakuya gasped and yelled, "She's DEAD!"

Patchouli laughed a little and correct Sakuya, "No, she's fine. Just traumatized. Although she was actually lucky to survive, people don't usually come out alive from one of Remilia's punishments."

Sakuya stalled before saying, "Saying that, it sounds more like a death sentence than a punishment."

Changing the subject, Patchouli glanced back at Sakuya and said, "Well, you should get some rest. I'm pretty sure this is the only time you'll be able to do so without getting scolded."

Hours later, at sunset, Remilia and Flandre returned to their campsite at which time Remilia remarked, "Well, that was an ordeal...but seriously, you've got to control yourself, Flan."

Flandre looked down and held onto Remilia's arm saying, "I know, but it's so hard!"

Remilia sighed and said, "Well besides that, let's just try to enjoy being...together."

They both sat down in the grass next to their shelter and Flandre said, "Onee-sama, look at the colors!" and pointed toward the bright orange sky.

Remilia gazed at it and said, "they're pretty, aren't they?"

After staring for a minute Remilia realized, "Oh, this means it must finally be turning to night!"

Flandre smiled and asked, "What is the moon going to look like?"

Remilia thought for a moment and answered, "I believe it's supposed to be a crescent."

Flandre looked disappointed and said, "I wish it was a full moon, tonight's supposed to be special..."

Remilia couldn't help but ask, "What do you mean by special?"

Flandre gave a quirky smile and said, "you'll see." before dozing into thought.

When it turned night, Flandre got up and took both of the parasols, then threw them into the tent.

She then lifted Remilia onto her feet and said, "Onee-sama, I want to fly with you."

Remilia sighed and said, "You can't fly, Flan. Not with those-"

Flandre looked expectantly at Remilia.

She knew, then, what Flandre meant.

She got behind Flandre, grabbed her by the waist, and spread her wings out to an amazing length.

She started flapping and slowly lifted off the ground while holding Flandre, who was, in turn, holding onto Remilia.

They then suddenly flew straight up at high speed into the air.

Remilia stopped seconds afterwards and asked, "You mean like this?"

Flandre looked around and yelled, "Go!" then pointed forward.

Remilia quickly accelerated forward while Flandre was laughing in excitement.

After about ten minutes of flying in random directions, Flandre seemed more relaxed than energetic and said, "Stop for a second."

Remilia immediately stopped and asked, "What, is it getting boring?"

Flandre turned around to face Remilia and said, "No, I just want to try something."

When she got turned around, Flandre stared Remilia in the eyes for a moment and leaned in to kiss her.

Remilia blushed agian and eventually went with the kiss.

Seconds after, Remilia pushed Flandre away and said, "Let's not do this while we're flying, we might crash. Let's continue on the ground."

After they landed back at the site, they quickly huddled into their shelter.

They continued kissing for a moment when Flandre suggested, "This could probably be easier if we took our clothes off, you know."

Remilia blushed even darker and said, "But Flan, that's too...I can't..."

Flandre put her finger on Remilia's lip and whispered, "Trust me..."

Remilia looked worried, "You won't go too far?"

Flandre smiled and answered, "I won't."

Remilia sighed and quickly stripped out of her dress, tossing it aside as Flandre did the same.

They stared at each other, in only their underwear, and Flandre started rubbing Remilia's waist seductively.

Remilia cringed a bit and blushed from the feel of Flandre's ice-cold hands rubbing against her.

Flandre stopped when she saw the unpleasent face Remilia made and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Remilia calmed down and answered, "No, let's continue."

Flandre wrapped her arms around Remilia's neck and started to lick her neck, making her moan quietly.

Remilia pushed Flandre away then got closer and kissed her deeply.

They fell back, still kissing, and Flandre started to rub Remilia's back sensually.

They continued for another minute, then Flandre started trying to rub Remilia's breasts.

Remilia rose up immediately, covering them and yelled, "Flan! You said you wouldn't do that!"

Flandre tried convincing her, "Come on, it'll feel good. I know it will."

Remilia thought for a second and said, "O.K., fine, I'll let you." then lowered her arms.

Flandre grinned and quickly cupped Remilia's breasts, rubbing them enthusiastically.

The two blushed dark red and Remilia started moaning.

Flandre started creeping her right hand further down, but before she could get to Remilia's lower body, Remilia took notice and yelled, "Flan, what do you think you're doing!"

She pushed Flandre back and they stared at each other for a moment before Remilia lunged forward and started rubbing Flandre's crotch while kissing her.

Flandre smiled and mocked, "You hypocrite." then started to rub Remilia's crotch as well.

Remilia stopped, completely shocked and said, "Th-that does feel..."

Flandre guessed the next line, "Good?"

Remilia corrected her, "No, it feels great."

Flandre then started teasing Remilia, "I can tell, that perverted face your making from this..."

She then slipped her fingers into Remilia's panties and started to finger her and continued, "...I love it."

Remilia's eyes shrank as she felt her sister's fingers sliding in and out of her body.

She was completely stunned but at the same time loved the feeling.

They kept at it for a while longer until Remilia said, "Flan, go deeper..."

Flandre stopped and said, "No."

Remilia rose up and asked, "Why not?"

Flandre grinned again and said, "Do it to me and I will."

Remilia quickly reached into Flandre's panties and started to finger her rapidly.

Flandre flinched and said, "That's a bit much." then stuck her hand deeper into Remilia.

Remilia suddenly stopped and screamed before collapsing on top of Flandre, panting heavily.

Flandre looked confused and tried shaking Remilia. All she got in response was a quiet groan.

She got tired of trying to wake Remilia up eventually and herself went to sleep for the night.


	5. Chapter 5

_author's note: Once again, sorry for this long hiatus, I've been preoccupied with other projects that take up quite a bit of time. I really do want to finish this, though, and I will do so eventually._

_P.S. this chapter is VERY long, you might want to save before reading it._

Just before sunrise the next day, Remilia woke up to find herself laying on top of Flandre with nothing save her panties on.

She rose up, blushing slightly, and quickly put her clothes back on just as Flandre woke up.

They stared at each other nervously and stayed completely silent.

Flandre got up and embraced Remilia after a moment saying, "Don't be so ashamed."

Remilia looked back at her and quietly said, "That's easy for you to say, you were enjoying fingering me."

Flandre chuckled and mocked, "Don't lie, I could tell you were very thoroughly enjoying it."

Remilia blushed darker, pushing her away, "Just get your clothes on, we have to head back."

Flandre pouted and reluctantly did so.

They returned to the mansion after an hour of walking, and were greeted by a strangely focused Meiling.

She said nothing, but stood like a giant statue.

Remilia waved her hand in front of Meiling, and she started freaking out.

When asked why she did that, she simply answered, "I taught myself to sleep with my eyes open!"

Remilia was obviously angry, "And you admit that to me of all people?"

Meiling smiled absentmindedly and gave her a thumbs up.

Flandre then commented out of nowhere, "At least you tell the truth, Meiling."

Remilia quickly dragged Flandre inside without another word.

When they got inside, they were greeted by Sakuya who looked unusually energetic.

Remilia seemed annoyed, asking Sakuya, "You're quite happy, what happened to make you act like this?"

Sakuya smiled widely and said, "Oh, nothing. I just happen to be in a good mood!"

Flandre then left for her room while Remilia went to hers, Sakuya decided against following either of them and returned to cleaning.

Hours later, Sakuya noticed that neither of the sisters had come out of their rooms since they had come back.

She went to check with each of them, starting with Remilia.

When she knocked on the door, Remilia yelled at her to not enter.

After that, Sakuya went to check on Flandre, who's room door was oddly wide open.

She reluctantly knocked on the door, but was glad to here Flandre cheerily yelling, "Come in!"

Sakuya entered the dark room and saw Flandre laying calmly on her bed with a huge smile on her face.

Sakuya stuttered a bit and asked, "You haven't come out for a while, is everything O.K.? Do you need anything?"

Flandre started swinging her legs up and down but didn't answer.

Sakuya got a shiver down her spine and asked, "Is something wrong?"

Flandre chuckled a little and answered, "No, nothing is wrong. But there _is_ something I need..."

She turned to face Sakuya and continued, "...Bring Onee-sama here."

Sakuya nodded and left without another word.

When she reached Remilia's room, Sakuya noticed that Remilia was gone.

She then heard a large crash coming from the library.

Sakuya quickly ran into the library to see a frustrated-looking Remilia sitting with Patchouli.

The two looked back at Sakuya who carefully walked closer to them.

Remilia stopped her eventually and asked, "What is it?" in an angry tone.

Sakuya stopped and answered, "Your sister has requested your presence."

Remilia froze noticeably for a moment and said, "Tell her I'll be there in a moment."

Sakuya simply bowed and left.

Patchouli stared at Remilia for a moment and mocked her, "This is some problem you've created, isn't it?"

Remilia growled and yelled, "Shut up! You don't know what this feels like!"

Patchouli continued, "So what are you going to do? Are you going to admit everything or try to keep it hidden?"

Remilia froze again and answered, "I don't know...if I admit it, there is bound to be a lot of...I don't even want to think of what people might think if they found out."

Patchouli became angry and yelled, "How long are you going to keep this up! People are going to find out sooner or later if you keep acting like this!"

She then looked at the library's entrance and added, "Sakuya is getting pretty suspicious, for one."

They both stayed silent for a moment, but Remilia eventually got up and said, "Well, I'd best go see what Flandre wants." and walked out of the library.

When Remilia reached Flandre's room, she saw Sakuya waiting outside.

She walked in to see Flandre sitting on her bed, swinging her feet back and forth with a smile.

Remilia sat down next to her and asked, "What did you want, Flan?"

Flandre frowned a bit and said, "Something's wrong, isn't it?"

Before Remilia could react, Flandre continued, "Don't lie, I can tell that your troubled."

She got closer to Remilia and started to feel around her body.

Remilia pushed her away a bit and yelled, "Stop! Flan, what if somebody sees us?"

Flandre stopped and groaned, "Fine."

Remilia grabbed Flandre's shoulder and assured her, "Don't worry, we can do this later! When nobody may be watching or listening!"

Flandre looked down and leaned against Remilia who asked, "Now is that it, or did you need something else?"

Flandre suddenly looked up at Remilia and pleaded, "No, don't go!"

Remilia shook her head and said, "I have to, I've other things to do." and with that, she got up and left.

When she left the room, she called Sakuya over and asked, "Will you entertain Flan so she doesn't throw a fit?"

Sakuya nodded and went to Flandre while Remilia returned to her talk with Patchouli.

When Sakuya entered, she saw Flandre sitting on her bed tilting and looking down.

She came closer and asked what was wrong.

Flandre looked at Sakuya with a sad looking expression and said nothing.

Sakuya bega to worry and sat next to Flandre then asked, "What's wrong? You don't seem to be acting as your-"

Flandre jumped over and hugged Sakuya before she could finish the sentence and started to sob.

Flandre started to squeeze Sakuya's back to the point of pain.

She continued to sob and hug harder and harder until Sakuya finally said, "M-Mistress...you're...hurting me!"

Flandre let go and curled into a ball in Sakuya's lap.

Sakuya sat there for several minutes and asked again, "Mistress, what's wrong?"

Flandre stopped sobbing and said, "Sakuya, I have a question..."

Before Sakuya could respond, there was a loud crashing noise.

Both her and Flandre rushed towards the noise, which had come from the library.

When they reached it, they saw Remilia, Patchouli, and Marisa arguing very loudly.

They continued for a few minutes before Flandre pulled out Lavateinn and fired a warning blast near them.

They all quickly stopped and turned to face Flandre who looked angry and annoyed.

Flandre approached them while holding the weapon then asked, "What are you all fighting about?"

Marisa landed in front of Flandre and said, "Take a look at THIS!" and handed an unmarked book to Flandre.

Remilia flew over to the two and snatched the book before Flandre could grab it and beat Marisa in the back of the head.

She calmly walked away saying, "You should respect others' property."

Patchouli then gave Marisa a nasty look and muttered something.

Marisa tilted her head and Patchouli suddenly turned back and yelled, "Black and white bitch!"

Marisa growled and yelled back, "You people are too secretive, you know that!" and continued to fight with Patchouli.

Sakuya walked over to Flandre and asked, "Should we leave? It seems we walked into something serious."

Flandre nodded and the two left.

In her bedroom, Remilia laid on her bed staring at the unmarked book.

She kept staring until Sakuya knocked and asked, "Mistress, may I come in? I want to ask you something."

Remilia quietly answered, "Go ahead." and put the book under her bed.

Sakuya entered and quickly shut the door behind her in a careful manner.

She slowly approached Remilia and asked, "Why are you not acting like yourself lately?"

Remilia stayed silent and quietly answered, "It's none of your concern."

Sakuya quickly argued, "Yes, it is my concern! Just let me know, I can help you!"

Remilia gave her a threatening look and Sakuya apologized, "I'm sorry, mistress, that was uncalled for."

Remilia sighed submissively, "No, it's fine. Although, I would appreciate a little time alone right now."

Sakuya nodded and said, "I'll come back in a few minutes with something for you." then left with a smile.

Remilia laid back on the bed again after taking out the unmarked book.

She smiled and whispered, "You're quite the troublemaker, aren't you? We'll need to fix that!"

She hopped out of the bed and quickly walked out the door with a calm look and the book in hand.

She arrived at Flandre's room a while later and knocked on the door.

Flandre didn't answer.

Remilia then yelled, "I have something for you to break!"

Flandre quickly came dashing through the door and glomped_[1] _Remilia, looking down at her with a huge grin.

After they got back up, Remilia put the book on the ground beneath them and said, "Flan, destroy this. Be rid of it. Annihilate it. Leave not a trace that it ever existed."

Flandre looked puzzled and asked, "But won't Patchy be mad if I destroy it?"

Remilia chuckled, "Oh, she won't be missing this one. Now hurry and obliterate the damnable thing."

Flandre kept asking questions, "Is it cursed? Does it have something bad in it? Can't we-" but Remilia interrupted, "Flan, please, just destroy it."

Flandre gave a sinister laugh and took the book back in her room for a moment.

There was a large crash, and Flandre walked out of the room saying, "Done! It's completely destroyed! Nothing left!" then gave a sinister chuckle.

Remilia smiled and said, "Good, now there was some-"

She was interrupted by Flandre suddenly lunging towards and kissing her.

Remilia pushed her off after a few seconds and yelled, "Flan! Are you-" then suddenly toned down to a whisper "are you insane, Doing that in the middle of a hallway! Somebody could have just seen-" then looked to her left to see Patchouli standing there, watching them.

She gave a clearly unenthusiastic "Meh." and continued past them.

Remilia quickly ran into Flandre's room with her and whispered, "Flan, that was too close, if it were anyone else, it would've been much worse!"

Flandre giggled and said, "If it were anyone else, I wouldn't have done that..."

Remilia continued, "Flan, you have-" then stopped and looked at Flandre, "What? You mean..."

Flandre smiled deviously and asked, "What? What does it mean?"

Remilia scoffed with an equally devious grin, "You really are a devil."

They both started laugh menacingly.

Sakuya then entered to see the two laughing and asked, "What's so funny?"

Remilia stopped for a moment and said, "Oh, nothing!" then pointed at the tray Sakuya was holding and said, "I see you finally finished the snacks."

Sakuya sighed, "You would have gotten them earlier if you had stayed in one place. I looked for you for quite a bit before I noticed you were heading towards your sister's room, so I had to get extra for both of you."

She gave the two a tray of cookies and Castella_[2]_, then left exclaiming, "Now enjoy, you two!"

Flandre quickly finished then stared at Remilia as she continued to slowly eat.

She spotted a speck of cake left on Remilia's cheek and licked it off, making Remilia look at her.

Flandre then gave a seductive look and licked her lips.

Remilia conflicted between giving a smile or not and instead gave an awkward look.

Flandre groaned and waited for Remilia to finish.

She grabbed Remilia by the shoulders after disposing of the plate and pulled her back, onto the bed.

Remilia quickly got free and sat back up saying, "Flan, we can't do that now OR here. Please wait until later, O.K.?"

Flandre groaned again with an angrier tone and raised her voice, "Why can't you just play with me!"

Remilia jumped at the statement but calmly replied, "Just wait until tonight." and quickly got up to leave.

Before Remilia reached the door, Flandre got up and yelled, "Wait!"

Remilia reluctantly turned around to see Flandre standing in front of her.

Flandre quickly grabbed Remilia and drilled her tongue into her mouth.

Remilia blushed intensely and stood motionless until Flandre let go.

They stared at each other for a moment, in a more awkward situation than before.

Remilia smiled and patted Flandre on the head before heading out of the door.

Remilia returned to her bedroom soon after and proceeded towards a desk placed adjacent from the foot of her bed.

She sat in the small red chair accompanying it, gave a deep sigh, then slammed her head against the desk hard enough that it echoed through the mansion's halls almost indefinitely.

Sakuya quickly appeared and busted through the bedroom door to see Remilia slumped over with her face buried in the desk.

She slowly walked over to Remilia and asked, "Mistress, are you...O.K.?"

Remilia mechanically turned to Sakuya and asked, "Is it still daytime?"

Sakuya nodded, "Yes, why do you ask?"

Remilia sat up to reveal the giant, red, consequential bruise on her forehead and said, "The day makes me very tired. I can't wait until night."

Sakuya froze for a moment, staring at the bruise and asked, "Um, do you need something for that?" and pointed at the bruise.

Remilia crossed her eyes to try and stare at the bruise, making a stupid face, then answered, "It's fine...until it starts hurting."

There was then a silence as Sakuya slowly walked out of the door with a dumbfounded look before Remilia yelled, "Wait! Sakuya!"

Sakuya turned around and enthusiastically asked, "Yes?"

Remilia waved her hand saying, "Close the door behind you, I don't want any uninvited visitors interrupting me."

Sakuya left and closed the door behind her, when Patchouli suddenly came from behind her asking, "How's the investigation going?"

Sakuya jumped at the sudden question then turned and said, "You mean the one concerning our stolen soap?"

Patchouli stuttered for a moment and corrected her, "Yes and no. I mean the other one."

Sakuya looked clueless for a moment but finally answered, "Oh yeah, _that_ one! I haven't really made much progress on it."

Patchouli sighed, "Well, where's Remilia?"

Sakuya turned away and answered, "She in her bedroom, I just checked on her. Oh, and she doesn't want anybody talking to her right now."

Patchouli stopped and stared at the door, then at sakuya, "That pisses me off."

Sakuya looked irritated, "Duly noted, but now we should get back to what we regularly do. We can address these matters later."

Patchouli reluctantly left with a scoff.

Later that day, specifically when the sun had set, Patchouli returned to Remilia's room to see the door unlocked and ajar_[3]_.

She knocked on the door and was greeted with Remilia yelling, "Come in!"

Patchouli entered to see Remilia staring at her from her desk looking drained.

Remilia looked away and said, "Oh, it's you. How unexpected."

Patchouli looked annoyed by this statement and asked, "I came to ask about how your little 'talk' with Flandre went." putting much emphasis on the word "talk".

Remilia pointed at the door and said, "The door, close and lock it."

Patchouli did so as Remilia turned the small chair to face her.

She looked intently at Patchouli before saying, "Where should I begin?" and put her finger on her chin as if trying to decide something.

Just seconds after the act, she said, "Well for one, Flandre has a seemingly explosive sex drive."

Patchouli's eye twitched, "I can only guess how you found that out."

Remilia switched to a joking yet still serious tone, "Well she tried to seduce me if that counts for anything! Perhaps it was just lenient rape, though!"

Patchouli covered her mouth to suppress a laugh about to burst out, but failed miserably.

Remilia grinned at the failed suppression and suddenly lost her joking tone, "But in all seriousness, this is something to worry about."

She looked away for a bit and then said, "Patchy, this could take a bit."

Patchouli nodded and sat cross-legged on the floor.

Just outside the door, Flandre smiled deviously and slowly knocked on it in the most threatening manner possible.

Remilia froze at the sound and asked, "Patchy, could you...?"

Patchouli nodded and opened the door to see Flandre standing there with an innocent yet sinister smile.

Remilia sighed and said, "Patchy, this will take just a moment. Wait there." and walked outside to see what Flandre wanted.

When asked, Flandre simply stared at Remilia with an aggravated look.

She pointed at Remilia, then herself, then at Remilia's bedroom.

They stared at each other for another couple minutes until Flandre suddenly grabbed Remilia's crotch, making her yelp a little.

Remilia slapped her hand and whispered, "Don't just _do_ that!"

Flandre kept staring at Remilia with a threatening look.

She suddenly grinned, "Oh, you don't want me to do that out in the open?"

Remilia suddenly realized she was about to be blackmailed and tried to convince Flandre, "Listen, just wait until tonight and we'll do whatever you want."

Flandre reluctantly agreed and walked away.

Remilia returned to Patchouli and told her about what had happened when she checked on Flandre and just then.

After the talk, Patchouli simply remarked, "Well, you've certainly dug yourself into a hole haven't you? Right when you thought you had it all planned out, too."

She started to leave with a wave of the hand, but stopped in the doorway and said, "By the way, Sakuya's onto you. Very actively, too. Just something you should watch out for." and left Remilia to think by herself.

Remilia stared up at the ceiling, wondering, "_Oh god, this whole thing has become such a mess. My sister's supposedly in love with me, Sakuya's started to investigate, my best friend's watching from the sidelines and probably getting a big kick out of this, and I don't know what to make of any of it. It's like a play! Perhaps I should start thinking things through more..._"

Her thoughts were interrupted by a sudden hunger, "Perhaps I should get something to eat first..."

Later, when it had finally become night, Remilia returned to her bedroom to see Flandre lying on her bed in nothing but underwear.

Remilia jumped a little at the sight and quickly slammed the door shut.

She stared at Flandre, not knowing how to react or what to say.

After a few minutes, Flandre slowly walked over to Remilia and asked, "Why are you just standing there? Didn't you say we could do it tonight?" and started to nuzzle Remilia's neck.

Remilia calmed down and answered, "Yeah, but let's try to be quiet. We don't need everybody in the mansion to hear."

Flandre giggled a little, "Don't worry, I'll try to keep quiet."

Remilia sighed and slowly started to slip her clothes off one by one as Flandre stared eagerly at her.

When she finished, Flandre quickly pulled Remilia onto the bed and laid down saying, "This time, you're doing me."

Remilia looked confused for a moment and complained, "But I've never done this before. I don't know what to do."

Flandre groaned and said, "Fine, I'll show you then." and suddenly jumped up, pinning Remilia onto the bed.

Flandre slipped her hands into Remilia's bra and started rubbing her breasts vigorously.

After a few seconds, she violently tore off Remilia's panties and started rubbing her entire body against her.

She kept it up for a few minutes but stopped suddenly and said, "Now it's my turn to feel good." and laid down again with her legs spread out.

Remilia leaned over her and carefully started to massage her breasts.

Flandre smiled and suggested, "Why don't you try squeezing them?"

Remilia then reluctantly but roughly squeezed Flandre's breasts, making her squirm in ecstacy.

Remilia then leaned over more and started licking Flandre's neck sensually.

Flandre suddenly lunged up and grabbed Remilia, pulling her down.

They both started to breathe heavily, making Remilia pull back.

She quickly retaliated and slipped off Flandre's underwear.

She laid on top of Flandre and stuck three of her fingers inside of her, making her arch up and moan.

Flandre grabbed Remilia again and started clawing her back, cutting her to the point of bleeding.

Remilia suddenly lunged foward and bit Flandre in the shoulder.

Remilia looked back at Flandre as she licked the drawn blood from her hands seductively.

Flandre then leaned up a bit and started to kiss Remilia, rolling her tongue around with ease.

Remilia's eye's rolled back in a mixture of pleasure and pain as Flandre started to finger her and feel across the scrapes on her back.

They fell to the side and continued until Flandre stopped and said, "Onee-sama, I want to do something."

She pinned remilia against the bed and lifted her leg up, then started Tribbing_[4] _her rapidly.

They kept on going for a few minutes until Flandre finally screamed out and fell next to Remilia, who was panting by the time.

Flandre looked beside her at Remilia and said, "You should have came too."

Remilia gave a small smile then curled up next to her, kissing her before letting her go to sleep, which didn't take long.

Remilia managed to go to sleep not long after despite the scratches on her back.

[1]Glomp n, A tackling hug often seen in Anime and Manga as a form of over-dramatic greeting of affection. see: . ?term=glomp

[2]Castella n, A popular Japanese sponge cake made of sugar, flour, eggs, and starch syrup. see:

wiki/Castella

[3]Ajar ad, Slightly open.

[4]Tribbing v, Vulva-to-Vulva sexual intercourse with legs intertwined.


	6. Chapter 6

Remilia once again awoke after having sex with her sister the night before to find Flandre on top of her, rubbing her genitals on Remilia's stomache.

Flandre poked her cheek and whispered, "Onee-sama...wake up..."

Remilia jumped up a bit and asked, "F-Flan! How can you do that this early!?"

Flandre got a mischievous smile and answered, "Early? I've been doing this since you went to sleep!"

Remilia paused for a moment then asked, "Wait, is it even possible to go that long?"

They both paused for a moment to think until Flandre continued to hump her sister.

Remilia blushed a bit before yelling, "Wait, so you've been having sex with my unconscious body for several hours!?"

Flandre simply nodded as if it was nothing and continued happily.

Remilia groaned and asked, "Well, could you stop now? I think you've had just about enough."

Flandre smiled again and teased her, "Naaah...I think i'm gonna finish first!"

Remilia stayed silent for a minute while Flandre was still humping her then realized, _the door was unlocked._

Remilia started panicking and shouting, "Flan! Wait! The door's still-" and Flandre started cumming on her.

Just as she did, Patchouli busted through the door holding a bell and froze in place when she saw the two.

They stared at each other for a while until Patchouli commented, "That looks fun." just as the door closed on it's own.

Then she left without another word, locking the door behind her.

Remilia stared sharply at Flandre and said, "Flan...once again, that was fucking lucky, now get off me and we'll-" at which point she noticed how she and most of the bed was soaked in juices.

She stood paralyzed for a few moments before screaming quietly and asking, "F-Flan, Sakuya has to wash these!"

Flandre tilted her head, "So?"

Remilia rose up and grabbed Flandre's shoulders, "She's going to smell it...and feel it..."

Flandre froze at the thought and suggested, "We should wash them on our own..."

Remilia nodded and slipped out from under Flandre, rushing for her clothes. But she realized, "Wait, we're both covered as well! What will we do about _that_!?"

Flandre started panicking as she ripped the bedsheets from off of the mattress and tossing them into a corner.

From outside, Patchouli was standing at the door listening to them with an inappropriate supressed laugh.

A few hours passed before the two had hidden every trace of having had sex the night before, just in time for Sakuya to knock on the door yelling, "Mistresses, it's time to wake up! It's already midday!"

Flandre then suddenly busted out of the door and sprinted away, leaving Sakuya with a shocked expression.

When she looked in the bedroom, she saw a nearly fainted Remilia laying in the center of the floor.

She got closer carefully and asked, "M-Mistress? What happened?"

Remilia squirmed a bit and said in a worn out tone, "Don't ask..."

Sakuya sighed and crouched down to help her up but Remilia backed away and said, "No, no, no, no, i'll get up myself!" and immediately jumped up.

Sakuya got up and started to stare at her for a few minutes and asked, "What is that smell?"

Remilia froze for a moment and asked, "W-What smell?"

Sakuya walked around the room for a bit and said, "I don't really know...it's something I've never smelt before...but it's rotten."

Remilia thought for a few minutes and finally suggested, "Hey, Sakuya, wouldn't it be nice to have some cake right about now? Come on, everybody will eat together!" but then realized, "_Crap, that isn't going to help. It's going to be awkward as hell...then there's Flan who still appears to want to have sex..._"

Her thoughts were interrupted by Sakuya, "That sounds like a wonderful idea...but you've never suggested something so social in such an eager tone."

Remilia shrugged it off and said, "I just thought I'd start being friendlier to everyone..." but kept thinking to herself, "_Dammit, dammit, dammit! Stop talking!_"

Sakuya nodded and smiled, then left saying, "I'll go set everything up! You might want to put on something...a little less casual."

After she left, Remilia pounded her forehead against the wall and quietly yelled, "Fuck..."

Outside the room, Sakuya closed the door slowly and turned to notice Patchouli standing right behind her, making her jump and yell, "Don't do that! It's creepy standing behind people!"

Patchouli ignored her and asked, "How about now?"

Sakuya stopped to ponder for a minute and answered, "Oh, that. I have a pretty vague idea of what's specifically happening, but no evidence, unfortunately."

Patchouli shrugged disappointedly and said, "You need evidence if you want to convince anyone of your suspicions." then proceeded to walk away.

Sakuya stopped her after just a few moments and asked, "Patchouli...you seem to know something. Are you, perhaps, toying with me? Do you honestly know something I don't?"

Patchouli suppressed hysteria, retaining a neutral face, and answered in a convincing manner, "No, you're mistaken. I know only as much as you have told me."

Sakuya looked unsatisfied and asked, "Then why have you taken such interest in this?"

Patchouli answered again with a more stern expression, "I just happen to enjoy these kinds of things."

Sakuya, still not satisfied, gripped harder and said, "Patchouli, please. All I want to do is help them." she then got closer and whispered, "**I'm not going to give up until you help me**."

Patchouli tensed up a bit and thought, "_Dammit, Sakuya. It's too soon for this..._" then attempted to push her away in vain, Sakuya tightening her grip more.

Patchouli waited a minute before finally saying, "Sakuya, I have things to do. I told you that I don't know anything, why can't you accept tha-?" Sakuya interrupted her, "That's a lie and you know it. Now tell me what you know."

Patchouli realized she couldn't escape and thought, "_I need to think of something. Something either insignificant or a lie..._"

They stood there for about 3 minutes before Patchouli finally answered, "Fine, I'll tell you."

She turned around to Sakuya with a hesitant expression and asked, "Are you sure you want to hear?"

Sakuya nodded and Patchouli continued, "Well, Flandre has been asking me for a verity of spells and elixirs for personal use. But that's all I'm hiding, I swear. I never gave her any either!"

Sakuya squinted at her for a moment and then proceeded down the hallway.

Behind her, Patchouli got a huge grin and ran back to the library.

When she got there, she let out a huge fit of laughter she had been holding in the entire interrogation.

After laughing for about 20 seconds, she got up and said to herself, "What have I done?"

Outside the mansion, Meiling was leaning against the wall, sleeping as usual when Flandre - who was standing next to her with a parasol - suddenly jumped up and shouted Meiling's name into her ear.

Nothing happened.

Flandre groaned, casually punching Meiling and sending her across the length of the gate, finally managing to wake her up enough to notice Flandre.

She lazily stood up and faced torward Flandre asking in a tired tone, "W-Whaaaat? What is it?" while stumbling in a daze.

Flandre gave a serious stare to Meiling, who froze at the realization.

She straightened up almost immediately and asked, "What's wrong?"

Flandre asked with a bit of a worried face and wavering pupils, "Have you ever been in love?"

Meiling tensed up a bit and stammered on speech, "Well...e-everybody falls in love, at some point!"

Flandre looked unamused and demanded, "Tell me if _you_ have ever..."

After a minute, Meiling finally worked up the words, "Maybe once, but i'm not too sure." then questioned, "Why are you asking me this, though?"

Flandre was about to speak when Meiling yelled, "Wait! Don't tell me! Let me guess…"

She then spent about 5 minutes standing, thinking of something to guess.

Flandre got tired of waiting and asked, "Why is it taking you so long?"

Meiling did not respond, but instead bent backwards and did a handstand while claiming, "This will help me think!"

Flandre sighed and crouched on the ground, steadily holding her parasol.

Meiling suddenly flipped back on her feet shortly after and yelled, "I think I've got it!"

Flandre jumped up to a stand to listen to what she had to say.

Meiling got a triumphant look on her face and said, "Do you like someone?"

Flandre's eyes wavered ever so slightly again. She hesitated to answer, "Yes, but I need help…"

Meiling's expression suddenly turned serious, "Sorry, Flan, but I don't think I'm the one that should be helping you."

Flandre looked disappointed and said, "Alright..." and proceeded to turn back towards the entrance of the mansion.

Meiling stopped her and said, "I may not be able to help with that, but is there anything else…? I really hate to see you so down."

Flandre stopped and thought for a second, asking, "Since I can't get it myself, could you?"

Meiling tilted her head and answered, "I guess. What do you want me to get?"

Flandre pulled Meiling's head down and whispered into her ear, then let go and ran backed away a few meters.

Meiling gave a thumb up and affirmed, "Definitely!"

Flandre gave a huge grin and walked off towards the entrance to the mansion.

Meanwhile somewhere in the forest of magic, Marisa stood in her house unloading her (stolen) salvage of the day consisting mostly of books.

She finished in a short time and lazily fell back on the floor, spying something sticking out of one of the books.

Specifically, one from the SDM.

She plucked the note out in immediate interest and inspected the just legible smugged writing.

She could make out a few words, but not enough to formulate much of a purpose.

The word "the" appeared several times, "close" was visible, "direct" "coming" and "interesting" also appeared.

The word "what" was prominent and "all of them" was just barely made out.

There were multiple question marks after rather long sentences.

Frustrated from trying to read the paper, Marisa put it on a small desk and went back to pick up the book she found it in.

"Botanical Dictionary" was the title.

A quick look inside revealed the expected drawings of various plant life and information, but more interesting was the smidgets of torn paper placed throughout close pages.

Like the paper, most were smudgy although a few were somewhat able to be made out.

The notes that were made out included uses for certain plants unlisted in the book!

Marisa quickly got a surprised and excited expression, but quickly slammed the book shut and looked around.

She put the book next the the sheet of paper on the small desk saying to herself, "I knew Patchy had something interesting in that giant library of hers!" in a cheery voice.

Back in the mansion, Remilia had gotten into her dress and started wandering about the hallways as the various maids rushed back and forth past her.

She started thinking as she walked about how to keep this a secret from everybody, as well as how to keep Flandre from being rash or careless.

She gradually slowed to a stop and dazed off, "_And what about Patchy? It was probably a bad idea telling her or anyone for that matter, although she may just stand by like usual. But what of Aya? I can just barely keep her away, and it will result horridly if she catches us...I need to step up security around here if she is to be kept out. After all, it was already pretty dangerous going outside with Flan. Sakuya is already suspicious...and her intuition is unbelievable...at least I can trust her to keep it from going public if she does find out. Oh, why did I do this?_"

She then started quickly walking through the hallways with a tense posture and a worried expression.

She eventually found herself standing in front of the door to Flandre's room and thought, "_Well, I guess I should ask Flan if she will join us…_" and proceeded into the pitch black room.

The moment she finished stepping in, the door slammed shut behind her again. She called out with a slight stutter, "Flan! Could you come out for a moment?"

Just as she finished, Flandre swooped down in front of her and asked, "Do you want to?" with an eager expression.

Remilia stepped back a bit from the sudden appearance and answered, "Well, not right now. But that's not why I'm here. I just wanted to know if you wanted to join us for some sweets."

Flandre tilted her head asking, "Us?"

Remilia explained, "Yes. Me, you, Patchy, Sakuya, Even the gate guard!"

Flandre suddenly got a huge grin and asked, "You mean Meiling?"

Remilia nodded, "Yeah!" Flandre then suddenly hugged her and Remilia assumed, "I'll take that as a yes!"

Flandre jumped away from her and disappeared into the darkness as the door opened and Remilia stepped out.

About 2 hours later, Remilia entered the kitchen to see all that Sakuya had prepared, which was actually 4 times as much as expected.

Quite literally a shocking amount of food, granted most of it was sweets.

Remilia slowly walked while staring at the numerous amounts of sweets being stowed away by the maids and through the hallways and asked, "Sakuya, how did you do all of this in such a short time?"

Sakuya was unable to answer whilst directing where and how to set everything, rushing between rooms rapidly.

Remilia peeped into the dining room to see how everything was going, and saw multiple dishes covering the long table, as well as the other few smaller tables.

They all were draped with a lacy crimson cloth that looked like it was made of silk.

Sakuya quickly dashed over to Remilia – who was still in awe – and asked, "So how is it? Do you like what I did with everything?"

Remilia looked around a bit more and answered, "It's much more than I expected! You really outdid yourself!"

Sakuya smiled, glad to hear such an answer and included, "I made sure there was enough for literally everybody!"

Remilia agreed, "Yes, it's actually a bit…overkill…sort of. That's not anything bad, though!"

Sakuya nodded, "It's just in case! But everything should be ready very shortly. Should I gather everybody?"

Remilia thought for a moment, "Yes, but what will we do about the guard? We very well can't keep the mansion unguarded."

Sakuya gave a slight smirk and said, "I think I have an idea to get around that!"

Remilia sighed and said, "Then do get everyone seated, including yourself! I'll come myself in a moment."

Sakuya nodded and left immediately as the maids finished preparing the dishes.

Several minutes later, Sakuya had gathered Meiling and Patchouli in the room and had replaced Meiling with a straw dummy in her clothes.

Both of them stared in literal awe at the sheer amount of food present, Patchouli asking, "How on earth did you do this in such a short amount of time?"

Sakuya gave a puzzled look, "Isn't it easy?"

Patchouli looked shocked and started to say something, but was interrupted by Meiling asking, "Where are the mistresses? I would think they would be here in a flash with all this."

Sakuya sighed and answered, "I don't know where either of them are."

Just as she finished that sentence, Remilia burst through one of the doors to the room in an extravagant and exaggerated pose, causing everybody in the room to stare blankly.

The silence was intimidating until Flandre slowly poked her head out from behind Remilia while making a stupid looking yet cute face.

This made Sakuya nosebleed slightly, the rest clearly being held in by force.

The girls walked in side by side, although Flandre was twirling while walking and lightly slapping Remilia in the face with her wings by accident.

Minutes later, everybody had sat down at the center table – which was quite large – except for Sakuya who was going around the table uncovering the dishes containing mostly sweets, and also filling the glasses with a white wine.

Getting around to Remilia and Flandre – who were sitting beside each other – Sakuya brought out a much darker container and filled their glasses with crimson blood.

They had finally gotten everything set out around 3 minutes later, at which point Sakuya took her seat at the other end of the table facing the sisters head on and she asked, "Mistress, are you sure it's O.K. for me to do this?"

Remilia gladly nodded, "Yes, I think it's about time you had a small break. Besides, you've looked a bit famished lately."

Despite this, Sakuya stood back up and said, "But what if-"

Remilia cut her off, "Sit. You're too devoted for your own good."

Sakuya hesitantly sat back down and took a sip wine from her own glass.

Patchouli looked up and at Remilia and said, "Remilia, you seem rather different today..."

Remilia quickly glanced at her and asked, "What are you getting at?"

Patchouli stared at her thinking, "_What are you planning now? Are you planning anything at all?_" she grinned a bit but quickly regained a straight face and answered, "No, it's nothing. Just forget I said anything."

Remilia continued eating her portion of a brightly colored cake when something started nudging at her feet.

She stealthily lifted the tablecloth up to see what it was to see Flandre under the table waving at her.

She silently gasped and looked to her right to see Flandre sitting and eating in her chair.

Remilia looked back under the table in a flash to see that nothing was there.

She looked back up at Flandre with an annoyed yet somewhat confused expression and thought, "_D-Did she use 'Four of a Kind'? Can she really do it without anybody noticing!? AND WHAT THE HELL DOES SHE THINK SHE'S DOING!? YOU CAN'T DO THAT AT THE TABLE!_"

She then regained a normal expression, only to return to an utterly shocked one while suddenly thinking, "_**SHE'S GONNA RAPE ME!**_"

Everybody stared at her while she was making the unnatural shocked expression.

She quickly snapped out of it and resumed eating.

Just minutes in and in the middle of a conversation between Patchouli and Remilia, Sakuya got up and said, "I'm sorry, but I can't stay any longer, there's too much to be done." she bowed in thanks and hurried off out of the room.

Meiling, who had been literally devouring food since they entered suddenly exclaimed, "THAT WAS AWESOME!"

Remilia and Patchouli glanced at her momentarily before back at each other while Flandre clapped apparently obligatorily.

She suddenly stoppped clapping and jumped out of her seat to land right next to Meiling and ask quietly, "Did you get it?"

Meiling gave a thumbs up and quietly yelled, "It was a lot easier than I thought it would be!"

Flandre made a huge grin and asked, "So where is it?"

Meiling suddenly froze up and stammered, "Ah-oh...we-well..." but quickly recuperated her speech pattern "...it's just outside near the gate where I usually stand!"

Flandre kept smiling and switched to a threatening tone, "Good! **I thought you had forgot...**"

Meiling tensed up noticeably and assured her, "I didn't forget. Come on, I'll show you!"

Flandre's threatening tone reverted back and she grinned.

Meiling stood up immediately and led as Flandre followed her to the front of the mansion and letting Remilia and Patchouli continue talking in private.

Outside, Meiling led Flandre to the front gate and showed her what she had asked for.

An odd flower with a neon red tint and four rather morbidly textured petals on the sides and one cluster of entwined darker petals protruding from the center. The flower pointed forward instead of upwards and had a bent dark green stem covered in thorns. Two Leaves with serated edges came from the bottom of the stem.

Flandre crouched down to the flower and giggled, "It's just as pretty as I imagined~!"

She reached into the dirt with ridiculous ease and scooped the plant out of the ground with her unoccupied hand, then turned to Meiling and yelled in a heart-stoppingly cute voice, "Thank you~!"

Meiling saluted yelling, "Any time!"

Flandre carefully sprinted over towards the lake with the uprooted plant in hand.

About 20 minutes later, Remilia and Patchouli finished their conversation and left in a much calmer mood than beforehand.

Remilia walked down the hallway opposite to the way Patchouli was going quickly until she reached the nearest branched off hallway about 30 meters away and span around, leaning on the wall.

She sighed loudly in relief and said to herself, "Well that certainly went better than expected!"

Flandre then suddenly appeared next to her and asked, "What went better than expected?"

Remilia jumped up and stepped back and tripped overherself landing flat on her back while yelling out loud.

Flandre turned her head a bit in wonder.

Remilia got back up rather quickly and yelled, "D-DON'T DO THAT!"

Flandre chuckled a bit and shuffled her feet saying, "I have something for you!"

Remilia's anger subsided almost instantly and turned into slight eagerness as she assured, "Really?"

Flandre nodded and brought out from behind her the flower completely frozen solid, yet still with the colors of it visible, and encased in a square glass container about the size of her head.

Remilia stared at it for a moment before taking it into her hands and asking, "How is it still frozen? How did you even freeze it like this?"

Flandre chuckled more and answered, "I made Baka-Cirno freeze it!"

Remilia questioned further, "What about the glass?"

Flandre enthusiastically responded, "Sand and fire make glass!"

Remilia looked a bit puzzled and asked, "You did this in the time it took me to talk to Patchouli?"

Flandre nodded and Remilia stared at her intensely for a few seconds, finally saying, "How...? Never mind."

She shook her head rapidly and spoke louder, "Flan, this gift is wonderful!"

She sat the encased flower on the ground next to her and outstretched her arms, "Come here..."

Flandre made a lovely smile and lunged into Remilia's arms, the two embracing each other tightly, resting their heads on each other's shoulders, closing their eyes.

Flandre nuzzled against Remilia's neck and whispered into her ear, "I love you, Onee-sama..."

Remilia hugged tighter as she said that and whispered, "I love you too, Flan..."

A faint smile of happiness apeared on Remilia's face and a single tear rolled down her cheek as she continued, "I'm so glad I have you..."

Their wings angled down to look relaxed as the two backed their heads away a little and held each others' shoulders and opened their eyes.

Flandre's smile vanished as she noticed the single tear and asked, "Onee-sama, why are you crying?"

Remilia wiped the tear away and assured her, "They are tears of happiness..."

Remilia stroked her hand through Flandre's hair and softly grabbed the back of her head while keeping one hand on her shoulder.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, and Flandre suddenly lunged her head forward, kissing her sister anxiously.

Remilia tried pushing Flandre's head even closer, making the kiss deeper gradually.

The two started breathing heavier and faster as the quiet smacking of their lips emanated from them and through the hallways quietly.

After just seconds, they ended up on the floor with their caps flung to the side, still kissing and getting more active with each passing moment.

Remilia suddenly stopped and sat up, almost gasping for air and told Flandre, "That...was nice...but we should not really be doing this out in the open, Flan..."

Flandre sat up with her and looked at her with a disappointed face asking, "Can we do it again?"

Remilia smiled after catching her breath, "Yes, definitely...but not today. I need to think about some things..."

Flandre pouted rather adorably and stood up, helping Remilia up in the progress.

They both picked up their caps and Remilia picked up the flower, which had surprisingly not melted.

They stared at each other for a few moments before smiling at one another and walking in opposite directions.

However, Flandre stopped a second later and asked, "Onee-sama, can we sleep together again?"

Remilia stopped and thought for a moment and answered, "Of course, I'd love that!" with a faint smile.

Flandre rushed over to her and grabbed her arm saying, "Let's spend the rest of today together, too!"

Remilia sighed and responded, "Alright then! But Flan, could we please not _do it_ tonight? It's been rather close calls every time we've done it...granted we've only done it a few times."

Flandre frowned for but a millisecond and reverted back to her usual grin, "O.K.! I'll try to not molest you in your sleep~!"

Remilia looked forward with another dumbfounded expression thinking, "_How can she talk so casually about that?_" but continued on with Flandre attached to her right arm.

The two proceeded to spend the remainder of the day playing with the random assortment of hidden treasures cluttering Flandre's room.

Remilia sat the frozen plant on the nightstand next to her bed, safely away from harm.

The two eventually fell asleep in Flandre's bed facing each other and on their sides, gently hugging, pressing against one another under the artistically bloodstained covers.


End file.
